


Words Spoken in Haste

by Charity_Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Thor thinks about his brother





	Words Spoken in Haste

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched IW and made myself sad. So you all get to be sad too...

“You really are the worst brother.” 

Those words haunted him more than anything else he had ever done. They weren't even true: he had never meant it. It was true that Loki was occasionally challenging, but that was just him being himself. His continuous treachery just made Thor a better strategist because he had to have contingency plans for when Loki inevitably betrayed him. And he knew how far Loki would go with his plans before he realised that he loved his family and couldn't harm them.

And Hela had given them a whole new perspective on just how bad siblings could be if they wanted to be. Hela had united them like nothing else. 

And yet those six words, spoken as Loki had half-surprised him (but only half, because he had never really believed that Loki would leave the Infinity Stone behind, not really) had become the last thing he might ever say to his brother. Thanos has certainly believed Loki to truly be dead, and Thor was struggling to see the trick here.

But there had to be one, because Loki wasn't that stupid, or that noble. There had to be, because Loki was all he had left.


End file.
